Fairy Tail's Demon Slayer
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: What happens when Naruto is stuck in the middle on two Kamui? Interdimensional travel that's what! Naruto becomes stranded in a strange new world with no chakra or jutsu to rely on. His only hope lies in the demon sealed inside of him and perhaps even a rather eccentric guild by the name of Fairy Tail. Naruto faces this new challenge ahead of him with the help of his new friends.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Demon Slayer: I**

"**NOW KAKASHI!**" Naruto shouted as he rushed Obito with his Rasengan. Kakashi activated Kamui on Naruto's body allowing him to phase through into the Kamui space. Naruto missed Obito the first time but managed to hit the Benihisago which held a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra. The gourd shattered and the Kyuubi's chakra was absorbed back into Naruto's Kyuubi mode.

Kakashi panted for a moment as he ended the jutsu while Naruto jumped back to him and Gai. "I missed him but I got the gourd that had Kyuubi's chakra in it, so now he needs to take it directly from me or he can't summon the Juubi."

Kakashi eyesmiled, "Good, what's the plan now?"

"Do you think you have one more Kamui in you? I'm going to end this war right now... one way or another." Naruto said with a determined look as two chakra arms formed from the back of his golden bijuu cloak.

"One more Kamui... coming up." Kakashi said as he popped a food pill faster than the eye could see and activated the jutsu just as Naruto flashed behind Obito with a rasenshuriken in hand.

Obito panicked for a moment and activated his Kamui on Naruto to attempt to kick him out of the Kamui space only for a worm hole to form where to two Kamui met in the middle of Naruto's stomach.

"Huh?" Naruto didn't have enough time to finish his thought as he was sucked into the tiny black hole before it vanished. Both Kakashi and Obito were stunned and ended their jutsu.

Kakashi glared at Obito and shouted, "WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM!" The jounin demanded.

Obito was still stunned, the boy was there then he wasn't, he couldn't even sense him in the Kamui dimension, "I... don't know." The Uchiha admitted before growing angry. "KAKASHI YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"WHAT I'VE DONE? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DID THAT!" Kakashi shouted back.

Obito grit his teeth in anger before using Kamui to leave the battlefield. The Uchiha appeared a few miles away, "Kami dammit, where the hell did we send him to?" Obito paused to take a breath, "Madara is going to be pissed..."

**XXX**

**X780**

A small hole opened in the middle of a forest and through it black particles drained out before they formed into a perfect circle that slowly started expanding. Over the course of five days the black sphere of condensed energy grew until it was large enough to fit a man inside of it.

Everyday since the orb appeared a pink haired woman returned to the site and observed the energy sphere. She was sitting by a stump watching the orb, while taking notes down. The woman looked like she was about to leave when suddenly cracks started forming on the outer shell.

"It's... an egg? Could it be a dragon?" Porlyusica wondered as she took a few hesitant steps towards the sphere. She watched in fascination as a crimson light shone through the cracks in the shell when suddenly it burst open. When the light died down she was both amazed and astonished at what she found.

It was neither a dragon nor any other beast but a young man. He was completely naked but had glowing red tattoo like lines and circles covering his entire body. The glow from the tattoos slowly faded until they settled into a dark black, which slowly faded away into normal skin. "How odd." Porlyusica muttered before walking over towards the boy.

He looked young, sixteen maybe seventeen if she had to ask. An athletic physique built for speed, and three whisker like markings on each cheek. "I can't say I've ever seen a human hatch out of an egg before... perhaps you're not fully human?" Porlyusica wondered as she covered him in her cloak and dragged him back to her home.

**-The Next Day-**

Naruto groaned as he felt the sunshine hit his face, he attempted to raise his arm to block out the sun's rays but felt pain shoot through his entire body. He could only grit his teeth as he tried to muscle through the pain.

"You shouldn't try moving. While you look fine on the outside, your entire body is shot to hell on the inside. It's like someone tried to break you down to the cellular level and then attempt to piece you back together bit by bit." Porlyusica warned as she sat down at a stool next to his bed.

Naruto opened an eye weakly as he turned towards the pink haired woman, "S-Sakura?"

"I know not who this Sakura is, my name is Porlyusica." The woman introduced herself.

"Wh-Where am I?" Naruto asked before coughing up a bit of blood.

"My home. I found you in the woods about six days ago. Well more accurately I found your egg six days ago and you hatched yesterday." She explained.

Naruto managed to raise his eyebrow, "I... hatched?"

"That's right. You were encased in a sphere of extremely dense magic, yesterday the shell broke and I found you inside of it." She told him.

Naruto had managed to opened both eyes now as he could feel his healing factor kicking in, "Where am I?"

"The East Forest, outside of Magnolia town." Porlyusica answered as she swapped out the damp rag on his forehead for another one.

"Magnolia? Where is that? The last thing I remembered I was somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni fighting Obito. Then I went in for the killing blow and the next this I know, I'm experiencing the worst pain imaginable. Like being completely ripped apart into nothing. After that I don't remember anything." Naruto said as he sat up and held his stomach with a slight wince.

"Hmm, quite a tale young man but I know not of this land of lightning or this Obito. You're in Earthland." Porlyusica told him.

"The Land of Earth? So I'm in the old shrimp's territory?" Naruto asked only to receive a laugh for the elderly woman.

"An old shrimp... yes I think that does describe him perfectly. Would you like me to take you to Makarov or can you make it to town on your own?" The woman asked as she watched in amazement as the boy sat up without even a flinch as if he wasn't in massive pain a few moments earlier.

"Makarov, who's that?" Naruto asked, "I thought you said this was the land or earth? Is Makarov the old man Tsuchikage's name?"

"Tsuchi...kage? What in the world is an earth shadow, young man?" The pink haired woman asked in confusion.

"The Tsuchikage... you know? The short bald guy that's actually really strong?" Naruto stated though it sounded more like a question.

"Hmm... it sounds like Makarov alright but I think you may be thinking of someone else... I've never heard of him being referred to as an earth shadow." The woman said before walking towards a table where some clothes were folded. She picked them up and handed them to Naruto. "Here, I'm sure you'd rather not run around naked."

Naruto smiled as he took the clothing , "Ah thanks, I was meaning to ask about that anyway." He said, having noticed a while back that he was almost completely naked under the sheet that covered him.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Porlyusica said as she walked out of her house to give the boy some privacy. "Your boots are by the door."

Naruto put on the simple clothes, they were black pants with a dark blue shirt, and a dark brown hooded cloak. He walked towards the front door where a pair of simple black leather boots sat there and he put them on. They were a bit tight at first but they loosened up after a minute.

Naruto walked outside where he was the pink haired woman tending to some flowers near her house, "Thank you for all your help." Naruto said with a bow, "I'm Naruto by the way."

The old woman smile slightly, "Porlyusica."

"Well Porlyusica you said something about a town nearby?" Naruto recalled.

"Ah yes, Magnolia. I can take you there if you wish." She offered and received a nod.

"Yes please, I'd like to figure out exactly where I am so I can get back to my sensei, and I apologize but I don't really have any way to repay your kindness." Naruto said with a frown which the woman just waved off.

"Don't worry about that Naruto, now let's set off if you're ready." She told him and he nodded. "Let us go then." With that the elderly woman guided him through the woods and soon they were soon standing in front of the gates of the city.

"Welcome to Magnolia."

* * *

_**~Shadowfox**_


	2. Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Demon Slayer: II**

"Welcome to Magnolia."

Naruto subtly looked around, watching the people of this city go about their lives. It reminded him a bit of Konoha before Pein's attack. While he missed his old home he had come to many conclusions since awaking.

The first being the most prominent, he can't feel his chakra. At all. Something must have happened to his body when he was hit by the two Kamui and he must have lost his chakra somehow.

The second being almost as glaringly obvious. While his relationship with the Kyuubi wasn't always the greatest, in the past few days it has improved dramatically. He's tried a few times to talk to the old fox but it has yet to respond, later tonight he plans on going into the seal himself and finding out why directly.

The third was that he seemed to have somehow lost his contract with the toads. Earlier Naruto attempted to summon one if not to get reverse summoned then to at least send a message of his safety. When he tried to do the jutsu, nothing happened, it only took him a few seconds to realise that with no chakra he had no jutsu.

The fourth conclusion which he was really hoping was untrue was that... he was no longer in the elemental nations. As they walked through the forest Naruto fished for information from Porlyusica and learned that she was something called a 'mage', mages just sounded like a different name for shinobi to him however. She seemed to be a healer like Sakura, but most mages specialized in attack 'spells' or jutsu using either the elements or more obscure attacks.

Now as he walked with Porlyusica towards some place called Fairy Tail he couldn't help but feel slightly anxious to meet this Guild Master of theirs. He seemed to be the powerful leader of a mercenary force of mages. Unlike the old man Tsuchikage this Makarov seemed to only rule over Fairy Tail instead of the actual city.

As the two walked through the city Naruto was left to think on all that has happened so far. True he was in a place he had no knowledge of, but an advantage to this is that Tobi probably had no idea where he was either. This gave the alliance something they didn't have before... time. As long as Tobi couldn't find him, he couldn't find the Kyuubi, if he couldn't find the Kyuubi, he had no Juubi.

As he thought about it, lying low here would be the best course of action until he could find out exactly where on the map he was, then he will plan how and when he will return to the elemental nations.

Eventually the blonde and pinkette stopped in front of a two-story building with a sign in front proudly proclaiming 'Fairy Tail'. "This is the place, Naruto." Porlyusica stated as she opened the doors.

The two walked in and the small chatter that was going on inside stopped to turn to the new arrivals. Many were shocked to see the legendary Fairy Tail mage Porlyusica in the guild hall, while a few were wondering who the man next to her was as all they could see was his blonde hair sticking out from under his hood.

"PORLYUSICA?" A short man who was sitting on a bar counter shouted upon seeing the woman. Naruto followed her as she approached the man who shouted her name. He noticed the entire guild watching them as they strolled up to the bar.

"Makarov." Porlyusica greeted with a nod, "We need to talk." She demanded and Makarov nodded seeing her seriousness and led the two guests up to his office.

"What did you need to speak to me about Porlyusica?" Makarov asked as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"This is Naruto, I believe he is from another world." She stated shocking both men.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked her.

"There are worlds separate from this one, here in Earthland there are no such thing as 'shinobi' or 'chakra' we use magic. I know the idea of different worlds is strange to most, but I can assure you that there are more worlds out there... Edolas being one of them." Porlyusica told them.

"Edolas?" Makarov inquired.

"A parallel universe to ours, almost an exact opposite of our world." She informed him.

"Another world huh? I suppose that is entirely possible... I have been to the summoning realm multiple times after all." Now that he had this piece of information Naruto could only draw one conclusion, "I suppose when I was hit by both Kamui at once it opened a portal to this world and dropped me off here. Though that still doesn't explain why I was inside of an egg."

This surprised Porlyusica as she didn't know Naruto was familiar with dimension travel. "Why did you not mention this before?" She wondered.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Well like you said, if I had told you that I knew how to travel through dimension with time-space jutsu you would probably think I was crazy... not many people believe in that sort of stuff."

Porlyusica nodded slightly in understanding, "You said something about time-space jutsu? I understand that jutsu is your world's version of spells but exactly what did you do to end up here?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment to gather his thoughts, "I suppose I should start with how I first learned time-space jutsu. When I was around 13 my godfather had me sign a contract with a special type of toad that lived in the summoning realm. When I needed them I would call for a toad and they would help me in either battle or as messengers.

Later that year I left with my godfather on a training trip, he taught me many things and seals was one of them. Sealing jutsu is how most time-space jutsu are performed in that the seal acts as either a portal or an anchor and rips open a hole in space or time for someone to travel through, the same principle applies to my summoning as I open a portal for the toad to come to our world.

Anyway there is a time-space jutsu that my sensei and his former best-friend both knew called Kamui, while my sensei had the ability to use Kamui to send things to another dimension his former friend used the ability on himself to travel through that dimension.

Before arriving here I was hit by both Kamui at once and felt like my entire body was being ripped apart at the atomic level, then the next thing I remember is waking up in Porlyusica's home." He finished explaining.

Makarov nodded slightly as he took all of this information in, "I see... so then wouldn't you just be able to open up another portal and return to your world?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head, "While I can feel some sort of energy inside of me, I know for a fact that it is not chakra so no. Without chakra I cannot use my jutsu, nor power my seals properly. I could attempt to use this new power inside of me and use it on my seals but I learned long ago not to tempt fate when it comes to seals as it usually has severe consequences."

Porlyusica raised an eyebrow, "Could it be possible that your body has replaced your chakra instead for magic? When I watched your egg grow I could feel raw, and extremely dense magic radiating from it to the point that it was making me sick."

"An egg you say? It could be possibly that upon arriving in this world your body 'recreated' itself to match the world around you. You said that you felt like you were being torn at an atomic level correct? You may be more right than you think, and when you arrived here your body completely reformed itself to match our world." Makarov suggested making Porlyusica agree as she had a similar theory in her mind.

"For that to happen though, your body would have had to create a container for the Eternano from scratch." Porlyusica pointed out.

"Eternano?" Naruto asked.

"That is what we call magic, like how you call your former energy chakra." Porlyusica explained and making Naruto 'ah' in understanding.

"So what will you do now my boy?" Makarov asked the teenager.

Naruto scratched his chin in thought, "I suppose my best bet would be to learn how to use magic and then create a type of magic similar to my seals so I could return home." He figured.

Makarov nodded when a thought hit him, "Do you have somewhere to stay while doing all of this?"

Naruto hadn't even thought of that yet, "No I don't." He admitted.

Makarov grinned widely which reminded Naruto of a younger him before he grew somewhat cynical during his training trip. "Then why don't you join fairy tail during your stay here in Earthland? I can offer you one of the spare rooms in the guild as a temporary place to stay until you earn yourself some money, and seeing as we get requests all the time, it shouldn't take too long until you can afford your own apartment." The old man offered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he considered the offer, thinking it through before agreeing. If there was one thing that Jiraiya beat into him during the trip, it was to always think things through before agreeing to anything. If it was too good of an offer, then something was up. "What does joining fairy tail demand of me? What would I be required to do to join?" Naruto questioned.

Makarov noticed the distrust in the boy and wondered what he's been through to have such a cynical response to his offer, "Nothing. As long as you mind yourself and keep your fairy tail comrades safe, that is all I ask in a member of my guild. Like I said we receive requests for jobs all over Fiore and sometimes mages group up for the harder requests and as long as you keep each other safe, then I'm satisfied." He told the blonde who still looked at him cautiously.

"Would I be free to leave at any point in time? As I mentioned, I plan to eventually return to my world." Naruto asked thinking that guilds may treats deserters in the same way as missing-nin.

"Yes, if you feel the need to leave the guild to further your goal in returning to your own world then I will not hold it against you and allow you to leave freely." Makarov told him though a part him felt somewhat uncertain of Naruto himself. The boy had eyes that did not belong to a teenager, they belonged to someone who has seen bloodshed and violence his entire life.

Naruto nodded as he looked down, considering all of his options. Joining this guild, he would be surrounded by mages who could probably help him learn how to use magic, then again he felt like he was betraying Konoha in a way by joining another faction. He was an ANBU of Konoha, one of its most loyal soldiers... could he really just join this guild out of convenience.

_**Do... it *cough* Naruto...**_

Naruto's eyes widened much to confusion of the two adults who were studying him. _Kurama? Where have you been? Why didn't you answer me before? _

_**I was... resting... completely recreating your body was extremely... taxing... even for me.**_

_It must have been... you sound exhausted._

_**I am... listen Naruto, join this Fairy Tail for now, come into the seal tonight after I've rested some more and I'll tell you where we are. **_The fox let out a sigh and Naruto could feel the great fox fall asleep once more.

Naruto looked up at the two mages who were expecting a reply. He paused for a moment before nodding, "Thank you for your generous offer Makarov-sama, I will join Fairy Tail if you will have me."

Makarov smiled and pulled out what looked like a stamp, "Excellent, my boy!" The old exclaimed before putting on a more neutral face, "But please none of that -sama stuff, we're not in ancient times anymore, my kids usually just call me Makarov or master so feel free to use those. Now where would you like your guild stamp?"

"Stamp?" Naruto questioned and Makarov explained the meaning behind the stamp, "I see... well then I would like it on my right bicep." The blonde said as he took off his cloak and rolled up his right sleeve.

"What colors would you like?" Makarov asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before answering, "Dark red with a black outline if possible, please." Makarov nodded and did just that.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto. I'm sure once we announce it the guild will throw a massive party as usual." Makarov said with a grin while Naruto shook his head negative to his confusion.

"Unfortunately I have... remembered a few things and need to meditate on them. If you wouldn't mind showing me to the room I would like to begin as soon as possible." Naruto said while Makarov shrugged. If he didn't want a party, he wouldn't force one on him.

Naruto turned to Porlyusica and bowed his head, "Thank you for all of your help Porlyusica-san, I hope I will be able to repay your kindness soon." Porlyusica shook her head and waved him off.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Truthfully seeing a human hatch from an egg was curious enough to entice me to aid and study you. If you ever need healing, just come by my home and I'll fix you right up. I hope you enjoy your stay in Fairy Tail, they may be a rowdy bunch but they are good people." Porlyusica finished her speech as she stood up and nodded towards Makarov then Naruto and took her leave.

"Well let's get going then shall we?" Makarov said as he jumped over his desk. He opened the door and walked out guiding Naruto towards the end of the hall and unlocking the last door. "Stay here as long as you need until you've got enough money to move-out. I'll have dinner sent up to you in a few hours."

Naruto walked into the room and admitted that even though it was small it was still better than where he used to live as a kid. The blonde turned to the guild master and nodded, "Thank you for everything Makarov. I apologize if I came off as untrusting earlier but I was taught to never take something that was too good to be true. If magic is anything like chakra then I should be able to master it soon enough and start going out on missions."

Makarov smiled kindly as he handed the boy the key to the room, "Just don't push yourself too hard Naruto." With a last smile the guild leader started walking off, "Oh and welcome to fairy tail once more! I'm sure you'll love it here!" He called out before disappearing back down the stairs.

Naruto smiled at where the old man once was, Fairy Tail's leader reminded him of the Sandaime. _I should probably take a nap now... I doubt I'll get any sleep later. _With that last thought he closed the door and collapsed on the bed.

A few hours later Naruto was awaked by the sound of knocking on his door and he groggily got up. He opened the door to reveal a beautiful white haired girl who looked to be around his age holding a bowl of soup. She was dressed in a black belly shirt that barely hid her very large breasts and a black miniskirt that seemed to fall just an inch or two below her butt.

"Hello?" Naruto greeted. _  
_

"Hey there new guy, Master asked me to bring this to you." She offered him the bowl.

Naruto took it gladly, "Ah. Thank you. I'm Naruto by the way." He said as he walked inside and placed the bowl on a nearby table.

"Mirajane, but most people just call me Mira." Mirajane introduced herself.

"Would you like to come in? I'd like to get to know the rest of Fairy Tail's members." Naruto offered and Mira nodded as she closed the door behind her and took a seat on the bed.

"So you really are a new member? Some of us were wondering who you were since we saw you walk in with Porlyusica but you didn't leave with her." Mira mused.

Naruto nodded, "Joined earlier today. I don't exactly have a place to stay however so Makarov offered me this room until I can rent out an apartment." He told her.

"So what kind of magic to you use?" Mira asked as she took off her shoes and got comfortable on the bed.

"None." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Mira asked, completely confused, "What do you mean none?"

"I don't know any magic. I suppose you could say I used to be able to manipulate wind but I can't anymore." Naruto admitted.

"How does someone just lose the ability to do magic?" Mira asked.

"A big fight that left me really messed up. That's why I came in with Porlyusica, she healed me up. I can't use magic yet but I will probably be able to once I train it." Technically Naruto didn't lie about any of this but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Mirajane's eyes went wide as she thought of it, "What exactly were you fighting that left you in such a bad state that you temporarily lost the ability to use magic?" She wondered.

"I was fighting a guy named Obito. Tough bastard with this really annoying ability to become intangible. Anyway he used this spell of his that opens a hole in space and sent me through it, I ended up in the eastern forest where Porlyusica found me. Going through the portal really damaged my body so it essentially needed to be remade from scratch." Naruto told her a story similar enough to what really happened without actually giving away that he was from another world.

"Wow... sounds like it was a really hard fight, this Obito sounds like an S-rank mage." Mira commented and Naruto agreed.

"Obito is in fact an S-rank threat. I was considered an S-rank before losing my abilities as well, but I'll train myself and earn them back." Naruto stated as he continued to eat his food in between their conversation.

Mira smirked as she looked at the blonde, "Really? You know I'm pretty close to being an S-rank mage myself. Master says that I should try out for the S-rank trials next year."

"Really now? If you don't mind me asking, what type of magic do you use?" Naruto asked. He was curious about what would qualify for S-rank in this world.

"I along with my siblings use take-over magic. It lets us take the forms of fallen enemies and use their abilities. Mine is called Satan Soul and it lets me take over demonic beings and use shadow magic." She explained to him. Naruto gave her an odd look before shrugging. Technically he used demonic energy as well so who was he to judge?

"Sounds pretty strong, I wouldn't mind having a spar with you once I regain my powers." Naruto said with a smile that made the girl blush slightly. "So enough about magic, tell me about yourself."

Mira nodded and laid down on his bed as she stared up at the ceiling, "Well my full name is Mirajane Strauss, I'm fifteen... I have two siblings that are also fairy tail mages, Elfman and Lisanna. I love cooking, and absolutely hate cockroaches. My favorite color is black and my favorite food is definitely Kuzumochi... its texture is irresistible!"

Naruto laughed causing her to scowl at him lightly, he had a smile on his face as he shook his arms in front of himself to try to placate her, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that you were talking about Kuzumochi like how I used to about ramen."

Mira seemed to calm down at his explanation, "So you like ramen?"

Naruto nodded, "It used to be all I ate when I was a kid. I usually eat healthier things nowadays but I'll always have a soft spot for ramen hehe." Mira giggled at him talking about his own favorite food. If any of Fairy Tail's members were to watch their interactions they would think that Demon Mirajane was replaced by some imposter. Truthfully after having a few years to make peace with her parent's deaths Mira calmed down from the tomboy she used to be two years ago but she still had a reputation to keep so she still kept the act up but it was far more subdued than before.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself Naruto-kun? It's a little unfair that only I shared." Mira said as she laid on her stomach on the bed with her feet dangling above her and while she laid her head on her arms.

Naruto grinned at the girl, "Fair enough. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 16, my favorite color is dark red and my favorite food as you already know is ramen. I like training and while I usually take showers I've really started enjoying taking a relaxing bath after a long day." Really ANBU work was tiring even for him so he savoured his bath time, "And I've really grown to hate snakes over the past few years."

Mirajane nodded and sat up seeing that Naruto was done with his food, "Well it was nice getting to know you Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll really like the guild. Especially if you enjoy fighting, explosions, and chaos." She said with a giggle as she took the bowl from him.

Naruto handed her the bowl but not before placing his hand over one of hers as she took it, "You said you like to cook right?"

Mira blushed lightly again as she felt him brushing her hand with his fingers, "Y-Yeah."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Then I really hope you made that bowl just for me because it tasted amazing, if not then I'm sure anything you make would taste even better." He said causing her blush to increase a bit.

"U-Umm yeah... I made it," She looked away slightly embarrassed but had a small smile on her face, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Loved it. Thanks Mira-chan." Naruto said before letting go of her hands. "I'll catch you around in the guild alright?" He said with a wink and she nodded before departing hastily. Naruto chuckled seeing the girl all flustered and had to admit that Jiraiya was right, teasing people was one of life's great pleasures.

* * *

_**~Shadowfox**_


	3. Awakening

**AN - **Seeing so many follows and favorites but no reviews makes me a sad panda...

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Demon Slayer: III**

Later that night Naruto sat on his bed in a meditative position and closed his eyes as he reached deep into his subconscious until he felt a familiar pull and latched on to it. Seconds later he opened his eyes and was sitting on the surface of a large lake. There was an island in middle with a large floating orb that glowed a bright red.

Naruto walked towards the island where he could hear a loud rumbling, once he arrived he could it tell it was the Kyuubi snoring. The blonde snorted in amusement, "Furball must be tired from completely rebuilding our body. I'll let him sleep a while longer." He said to himself before walking up to one of the Kyuubi's tails, fluffing it a bit and resting his head on it.

Naruto rested there for what seemed like an hour before the Kyuubi started waking from its slumber, "**It's... good to see you again kid...**"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the ancient fox, "Still beat huh Kurama?"

Kurama huffed in slight annoyance, "**You try reforming a complex organism atom by atom. Not to mention having to do it to myself as well.**"

Naruto chuckled before shrugging, "You got me there fox."

The Kyuubi smiled weakly as it laid its head on its haunches, "**I'm still tired to I'll get straight to the point. We are in a place called Earthland, this world is ruled by mages as you've already learned. I've visited this place a few times in the past and luckily for both of us I learned how a mage's body works during one of my stays here. When the Uchiha ripped a hole in our world and sent us into a wormhole I guided our particles to this world and began reforming our body.**" The fox said before coughing and letting out a long sigh, "**I'll probably be weak for a while, especially since I'm not as strong as I once was, but I'll show you what I know about magic. Hopefully you can find a way to recreate your shadow clones to speed up the process.**"

"So you actually know some magic?" Naruto wondered and the fox nodded.

"**When I came here there was a civil war going on between the dragons of this world. They had what was called Dragon Slayer magic that they taught to humans, I was able to alter my body back then to adapt to Eternano and use it, and eventually I created Demon Slayer magic.**" Kyuubi said with a grin, showing his many rows of teeth.

"Really? Sounds pretty badass if I'm going to be honest." Naruto admitted, Kurama laughed at that before falling into another coughing fit making Naruto a bit concerned for the old fox.

"**Yes, it is undoubtedly powerful... the only problem was that humans were unable to use pure demonic energy. It was like poison to them and they would die before they could successfully harness any true demonic power. From what I heard during your conversation with that Mirajane girl, she is able to take the form of a demon to bypass the effects of demonic energy on a human body.**" Kurama explained to him.

Slowly a wicked grin not unlike the Kyuubi's made its way to Naruto's lips as the fox sent him a knowing look, "But I don't have that problem now do I? With Kyuubi mode I don't get the side-effects that I used to back when I would try to power through your blood lust."

A rumbling came from Kyuubi that almost sounded like a laugh, "**That's true... but your control is shot to hell again. You will have to re-learn how to use my energy now that it's converted to magic instead of chakra. An upside however is that unlike chakra, spells don't fail if you overload them with magic, they just make a bigger explosion at the cost of a lot more of your magic reserves. It should be easier to learn magic control than chakra control as it is not as dense as chakra nor as chaotic.**" Kurama told him.

Naruto was starting to get excited now, "That's great! I just need to find a way to reach my magic reserves and then I can begin my training!"

"**You should be able to get access to your magic reserves the same way as chakra... now go out and try it for a while... wake me up in morning and tell me how it went.**" Kurama said before closing its eyes and going back to sleep, Naruto smiled at the demons and shook his head.

"Lazy ass fox." Naruto closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds before opening them again and he was once again sitting on his bed. A glance at the window told him that it was already night-time. Perfect. He'd already slept the whole day plus an extra hour in his mind so he's refreshed, plus he'd rather not have anyone find out about his training methods just yet.

Naruto opened his window and jumped onto the roof of the first floor before leaping into a nearby tree and climbing down. Naruto made sure to snap a few branches as he walked off into the forest so that he would be able to find his way back. After finding a suitable clearing he nodded to himself and sat down in the middle as he concentrated.

Much like earlier he tried to concentrate on the strange energy he could feel inside of him. It proved to be harder than he first thought it would be. He knows it's there but it seems to be just out of his reach. When he thought about chakra it felt thick and dense, while this magic felt like he was trying to grasp liquid. It was like comparing syrup with water.

An hour flew by before Naruto finally opened his eyes and they glowed slightly before fading back to his normal blue, a grin etched itself on his face. "He-hehe- hehehahahaha! I did it! WHOOOO!" Naruto shouted as drew more of his magic out until it became visible. Unlike chakra it took a lot more effort to make pure magic visible but it felt incredible. While chakra was raw power magic felt like refined energy. _Maybe magic is the natural evolution of chakra? It feels lighter and more flexible than chakra. This feeling... it's amazing... I feel like I'm weightless. _Naruto thought as his magic surged around him. It certainly didn't look as impressive as the massive towers of chakra he was once able to make with the same effort but this felt just as powerful if not even more.

After another half an hour Naruto powered down his magic as he was starting to feel a little lightheaded but happy either way. "That's step one complete. Hopefully chakra control excercises work for magic..."

**XXX**

Makarov Dreyar awoke with a start late last night when he felt a massive surge of magic deep in the forest behind Fairy Tail. He immediately went to find the source of the powerful magic, thinking it was a threat to Fairy Tail and Magnolia in general only to stumble upon his newest recruit Naruto expending magic like it was going out of style. The most amazing part was that the boy didn't even look slightly tired after five minutes of non-stop channeling. He was releasing so much pure magic that it was actually visible, almost palpable. Were Makarov a lesser mage he was sure that he would at least be suffocating just from the powerful aura that Naruto was exuding.

After ten minutes of this Makarov left the woods as he was starting to feel dizzy from being so close to a wellspring of pure magic. How the boy was managing to do that baffled the old mage. Makarov had no doubt that the boy was powerful when they first met, and after learning that his body reformed itself out of pure willpower was just short of god like. Truthfully Naruto's raw power scared Makarov slightly but the former wizard saint sensed that once Naruto truly mastered magic he would become something not seen since the age of the dragons. Makarov just hoped that Naruto wouldn't go the way of Zeref.

Unknown to Makarov or Naruto three others also felt the wave of magic from their own homes and rushed to see what it was. Normally Naruto would have been more focused and would have spotted his spies but at the moment he was too entranced is discovering magic for the first time to even notice the jealous blonde, the shocked redhead or the awestricken white-haired girl.

**XXX**

After Naruto powered down the three other visitors decided to bail before they were seen.

_Who was that? I've never seen him before... he was able to release so much magic for so long... how powerful is he? He even looked younger than me. How the hell can someone younger be THAT much stronger than me? _Laxus thought bitterly as he made his way back towards his apartment on the other side of the city.

_Wasn't that the new person that joined today? He had his hood on when he walked in this morning so I couldn't get a good look at his face but I remember the new person being blonde and they seem to be about the same size and build. It must be the person Porlyusica-sama walked in with as I didn't see them leave. I wonder just how strong he truly is if that was just him releasing raw magic. _Erza thought to herself as she walked back to Fairy Hills where most female guild members stayed. The boys used to have a similar building before Natsu blew it up last year.

_That... that was amazing. I've never seen anyone release so much raw magic for so long... how was he still standing after doing that for almost half an hour? Not only that but his magic felt familiar... almost like when I use take-over. Could he use the same magic? No, Naruto-kun said he was going to retrain his magic, and he used to be a wind mage... but then why does it feel so familiar? _Mirajane thought as she walked the opposite way back to Fairy Hills.

**XXX**

Naruto grumbled as a bird's chirping woke him up. He yawned as he stood up from the grass. Apparently he passed out some time last night. "But if I didn't dream it then I can do," He placed a foot on a tree and then his other one until he was perfectly horizontal, "this... hehe... man I get stuff done quick. At this rate, I'll be home in no time."

As he celebrated his small victory Naruto momentarily lost his concentration and fell off the tree. He rubbed his head with a sigh, "Everything with practice I suppose..."

"Indeed." An elderly voice said from behind him, having already sensed Makarov's suppressed magic signature a while ago, so he wasn't surprised at the man's sudden agreement.

Naruto turned towards the vertically challenged mage, "Was there something you needed, Makarov?" He asked with a yawn.

"No nothing at all, but I must say you did keep me awake last night with your impressive light show." Makarov stated with a knowing smile.

Naruto nodded as he couldn't deny it, "Sorry about that, I was having a hard time unlocking my magic but once I did I wanted to see how long it would take to drain it as an estimate of my magic reserves." He explained and Makarov nodded.

"Well breakfast is being served at the guildhall if you're hungry. Normally we charge for food and drink but I'll cover for you today in honor of you officially becoming a mage."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Makarov, my stomach and I appreciate it." They both shared a small laugh as they started walking back to the guild.

"Hey Makarov?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Do you think anyone else felt my little surge of power last night?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if mages in the next city felt it." Makarov responded with a laugh.

Naruto sighed, "Makarov... I think I'm going to have to go out on my own for a while. If just basic training gets the attention of the whole city then I might need to go out into the mountains or something."

Makarov nodded, "Yes I think so too. Will you be alright out on your own for a while?"

Naruto laughed lightly, "Don't worry about me, all my life I learned how to survive out in the wilderness under the harshest conditions."

"Hmm..." Makarov paused for a moment, "Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto looked down giving the short mage his full attention.

"What rank did you hold in your previous world?" Makarov questioned.

"The last time I checked the bingo book, I was labeled as an S-Class shinobi." Naruto answered.

"I see... our guild holds our S-class promotion trials every year, I will allow you to take part if you wish." Makarov offered but Naruto refused.

"I appreciate it but I'm not up to S-class just yet. B-class maybe, but there is still a world of difference between B and S. Give me a year to train and I'll come back as S-rank material." Naruto said with a grin which Makarov matched.

"Sure thing."

**XXX**

It's at times like this that he hates himself for opening his big mouth and tempting fate. As soon as he entered the guild he was surrounded by some of its more prominent members who were questioning him about all sorts of things at once.

Makarov who was next to him started laughing loudly at the boy's predicament. "Well good luck talking your way out of this one my boy."

Naruto sighed and raised his arms up, "ALRIGHT HOLD ON EVERYONE!" He shouted causing his crowd to quiet down. "Ok let me get some breakfast first then I'll answer your questions one by one."

"Morning Naruto, I thought you might be hungry after using up all that magic yesterday so I asked the Master to fetch you from the forest while I got started on breakfast." Mira said as she cut through the crowd and handed him a plate with a few pancakes stacked on it.

Naruto drooled slightly at the sight of them, "Thanks Mira-chan." He gladly took the food and sat down at the nearest table. "Ok before I start answering your questions do you guys mind introducing yourselves?"

"FIGHT ME!" The pink haired guy shouted as he stood in front of him with a grin.

"Is that your name? Fight me?" Naruto replied sarcastically.

A half-naked guy snorted. "It might as well be. I'm Gray Fullbuster and that idiot is Natsu Dragneel."

"Aye! I'm Happy!" The flying cat proclaimed.

"I'm Erza, please try not to start any fights." The redhead in armor introduced herself.

"Erza huh? You have really beautiful hair, reminds me of my mom's." Naruto complimented making the normally stoic woman blush slightly before thanking him.

"I'm Lisanna and this is Elfman-niichan!" A white-haired girl no older than thirteen introduced herself and her really tall brother.

"Ah so you're Mira-chan's siblings, it's a pleasure to meet you. Anyway my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself, "Now first question?"

"What were you doing out in the forest last night?" Erza wondered.

"Ah. Well I was unlocking my magic, after I managed to draw it out I burned through my magic to find out how large my reserves were." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean unlocking your magic? Was that the first time you used it?" Erza asked.

"Pretty much. I used to use something similar to magic but having lost the ability to do that I decided to turn to magic to regain my former strength." Naruto told Erza while the others listened attentively.

Mirajane nodded, "Apparently Naruto lost his former power when his last fight completely destroyed his body and Porlyusica had to completely rebuild him."

"Well actually body rebuilt itself but Porlyusica did help. I have a very powerful regenerative ability that makes me a very hard person to put down." Naruto figured he would at least give that away or they would wonder how previous wounds just seemed to disappear on him after a few minutes.

"So what you just heal from damage that people hit you with directly afterwards?" Gray asked with disbelief, "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Naruto thought about it for a moment as he picked up a knife, "This should work." He put his left hand palm up on the table in a swift motion stabbed the knife straight through his hand shocking the other Fairy Tail members.

Naruto ripped the blade out and showed them the wound with a small hole going all the way through. "I'll show you my hand again in two or three minutes." He said before wrapping a cloth around the bleeding hand. "Anyway any more questions while we wait?"

"How strong are you?" Natsu asked, having shook himself from the shock first.

"I was formerly S-rank, currently I would probably be C or maybe B-rank just on my hand to hand combat skills." Naruto told them.

"So you're weaker than me right now?" Natsu asked making Naruto laugh slightly.

"I wouldn't say weaker per se, just handicapped, but I've never let a handicap get the better of me so unless you're an S-rank mage I think I'd still be able to give you a good fight, just using what magic I learned to control last night." Naruto said after having finished his pancakes.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu demanded again.

Naruto just stared blankly at him for a moment before shrugging, "You know Natsu, you actually remind me of myself when I was a kid. I used to always take of the biggest guys and go against the most outrageous odds." He yawned for a moment before standing up, "So where can we take this fight?"

"Out back, we have a training field out there." Natsu told him as he led the way towards the back of the building. Most of the guild was rather curious of the new guy and what he could do so some decided to watch the fight and see how he stacked up against Natsu.

The two combatants entered a circle as they watched each other. Natsu was grinning while Naruto was studying the pink haired twelve-year-old.

"If I wait any longer I'm afraid you might explode Natsu, so go ahead and make the first move." Naruto called out.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL REVVED UP!" Naruto shouted as he coated his fists in fire and charged at Naruto, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Naruto dropped into his stance just as Natsu reached him and began dodging the attacks easily. While Natsu was really fast, he wasn't shinobi fast. Then again neither was Naruto anymore since he couldn't enhance his speed with chakra but his highly trained reflexes were still there.

Natsu was starting to get annoyed since the new guy just dodged his attacks easily so he decided to take this up a notch, the pink haired dragon slayer breathed in and puffed up his cheeks before placing both fists in front of him as if making a tube. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Naruto watched dispassionately as the flames drew closer, letting them wash over him. Everyone was shocked that he didn't dodge and instead took the attack head on, even Natsu was somewhat worried that he might have actually hurt Naruto.

"That was a pretty strong attack, but I think I should end this fight now." A familiar voice said from behind Natsu.

Natsu turned around only to be kicked in the chin sending him straight up, Naruto jumped after him and used one of his closest friend's favorite technique, **"Leaf Whirlwind!**"

Naruto's right leg kicked Natsu across the face, spinning the dragon slayer while Naruto himself spun and used his left foot's heel to kick Natsu's shoulder spinning him faster before Naruto completed the turn and landed a right roundhouse to Natsu's stomach sending him flying back to the ground. While he was no Tsunade, he was still able to somewhat enhance his blows with magic, though not by much yet.

Naruto landed back on the ground and walked over to the where Natsu to see swirls in his eyes as he was unconscious. The blonde chuckled to himself and threw the young dragon slayer on his shoulder. "Now that that's over how about we all go back inside?"

All of the Fairy Tail mages who saw Naruto engulfed by Natsu's flames were speechless. Naruto's clothes weren't even singed and he somehow got behind Natsu then knocked him out with a few kicks. As the mages left the area no one noticed the charred log that sat where Naruto once stood.

Naruto walked back into the guild and laid Natsu down on a bench while he took the spot next to the dragon slayer. Mirajane took the open spot next to him while the rest sat across the table.

"Hey Naruto?" Naruto turned to Mira who suddenly called him, "Yeah?"

"How... how did you escape Natsu's attack?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh that? It was a spell." Naruto answered vaguely with a slight smirk. Mira became annoyed after waiting for him to further explain but when he didn't she spoke up, "What kind of spell?"

"Substitution. It allows me to replace myself with something else. Natsu's attack did hit, it just didn't hit me." Naruto explained before yawning and stretching a bit, "Anyway I'll see you guys later."

Mirajane looked up in confusion, "Huh? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yep." Naruto said with a grin before walking over to the request board, scanning it for a minute then taking one to Makarov who was sitting at the countertop like usual. They saw the master nod and wish him luck. "I'll see you guys in a year or so!" Naruto waved with the hand that five minutes ago used to have a hole in it but was now completely shut.

The five still conscious members of fairy tail stared at the door that Naruto just walked out of. "A YEAR!?"

* * *

**AN - **On a side-note thank you Flying Raijin for reminding me about the other guy being sealed in the pot but at this point I can't change it and let's just say both of the brothers were sealed in the gourd alright? The other half of Kyuubi being sealed into the shinigami is irrelevant as I refuse to acknowledge anything that happened after chapter 615 so Orochimaru can't just roll up, take a mask, and break the seal.

_**~Shadowfox**_


End file.
